


I was always dark, I just didn't realize how much.

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: He'd always known pain, both emotional and physical, but when there's something in your head and uses your body. Unlocking doors you you thought you erased, your reach a breaking point one you thought had already been broken.





	1. Some story and backround

He always been associated with pain. If their was a race he'd be first, always suffering never giving relief. He must have been reincarnated into this life, forced to suffer in this body,by the heinous acts of his last. If their was a god surely he has committed the worst of sins to earn this punishment. His soul must be the blackest of black. Maybe when he finally dies, a gruesome and horrible death, his soul will be thrown out of hell by Lucifer himself into the abyss. No heaven for eternal happiness, or hell for eternal pain. Not even purgatory for an eternity of surviving force to hunt or be hunted, but a place where his soul could never escape, a void, a fall forever and beyond.

He was a happy child, he had a creative mom with a rich polish back round and dad who rounded up criminals as a cop. A kind soul she was, she taught how to draw paint even play piano. Had given him his love of comics and star wars. They were batman, the man and his never ending crusade for justice. The enemies he fought from the insane genius Joker to his on and off lover Catwoman. He didn't much care for superman, he was naive never prepared and only used his bronze, he grew up without pain. Maybe his planet blew up but he was to young to remember it, then got all his abilities for free. No defining accident or horrible mutation, he was just at the right place at the right time.   
He was smart, a little detective he could call himself like batman. It of course came at a cost, he could never stay still, always having to move. He always had a never ending supply of energy at his disposal. This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so clumsy and uncoordinated, But at least he was happy............

His mother was sick, she remembered less and less, no more fun activities, lesson, or movies. The piano in the corner in the was get dusty, comics forgotten and movies store in the attic. His life filled with color was fading to grey.  
She was hospitalized, his father had become sheriff, always in that office or at home drinking. He tried to hide the bottle, and plastered on fake smiles to hide his pain. Maybe then he believed but when you know how to open the doors in the door in your head you see it for what is really is your first steps into darkness.  
Half a year later she died, with him in the room, no last word. 

At school he learned a valuable lesson kids are cruel and unrelenting. They unlike adults don't understand complex emotions(but at that age he did), their torment went unrelenting. His only ally being an asthmatic kid who loved superman, with a smile so bright it kept his darkness at bay. He always wondered how he could smile so wide even when his parents got divorced. Scott  
The next year he befriended a girl, she loved Catwoman. Her standout, she had seizures, but he never judged. Like the character she loved she might have sticky finger he would never told. He told her he saw her as a Wonder woman with her spirit fierce always ready to fight to help people, plus she had a mean left hook. 

Time moved on as it always will. Never relenting. never stationary, it wasn't nice or mean. Light or dark. It waited for no man, god,demon or any being. It just was.

He gained temporary friend a strawberry-blond by the name of Lydia, a brilliant mind she had. To bad she wanted to be popular she dulled her edges some. However he could always see the glint of brilliance in her eyes when she tore someone down to stay queen.  
Jackson was an adopted kid, who know had rich parent, he was to bright but his strength lied in his power, and when the time came he became popular through lacrosse. They weren't friends for long he became a bully far to often. 

High school was a different ballgame it was a jungle. It had a hierarchy, and his impromptu group fell apart at the seems. It was just him and Scott, his best friend who joined Lacrosse. While Scott got on the Lacrosse team he joined the baseball team, lesser known and important in this town but help with the excess energy he had.

Then the Hale invasion happened the same family that was almost massacred in a house fire a couple years ago, the only survivors being Peter Hale and his sister's children Laura, Derek and Cora. They came back and Cora being the only underage Hale was enrolled in the school. They had contractors build a two story house over the old one in the preserve.Following their return their return some Argent moved back in Chris Argent, Victoria, and their daughter Allison. 

Turns out the Hale's where werewolves, with Laura being a the alpha. Cora befriended Scott who brought Allison. Scott got the bite and got better at lacrosse.

Six months later the Hale's had more betas by biting Scott,Erica,Boyd,Jackson, and some kid named Isaac. They negotiated peace with the Argent, as long as they turned Kate and Gerard loose.  
He didn't take the bite, in fact he only got more distant as time moved on he wore more black, got some piercings and a couple tattoos. He may have raised his popularity a little with the change in appearance. Jackson ended up pulling Lydia into things, she took the bite and became a banshee.

Somemore time passed by and they fought

Gerard and his army of hunters  
Alpha pack  
A Dararch   
Oni and the nogitsune possessed Stiles

In these they earned new friends in a werecoyote named Malia, a kitsune named Kira, and to ex alpha's twins Aiden and Ethan.

Scott got with Kira  
Isaac and Allison   
Boyd and Erica   
Aiden and Cora   
the on and off again couple Jackson and Lydia   
Derek met a hunted named Braeden

Finally he started dating Malia because he loved her wild side. 

They had a full pack but, but one of them was unlocked, and coping. His inner shadows unleashed. Changing under the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information. And a very short chapter.

Sometimes he wished he knew what it was like to be a wolf. Was there a second voice in your head, some nudge you were always fighting against. Something your body just does without your input. He was curious, because he could feel that right now. It wasn’t strong, but after being a prisoner in your own body, then being remade, he was aware of everything in his mind. It wasn’t hidden, he could grab it, pull it, but never quite bring it to the surface.

He worried if it was let over from the nogitsune, because there were things left over. His senses were heightened, he was slightly stronger and faster. The pain drain was an ability he kept, he could take pain and it would energize him. Sometime his eyes glowed a purple color, it happened whenever Laura flashed her eyes at him. 

Then there were the looks everyone gave him except Laura, Peter, and Malia. They were looking at him like he was a ticking time bomb. Liked they never knew who he really was, they saw a Stiles that used his intelligence for villainous intention. That was another change he wasn’t clumsy it was like every step was measured, graceful and maybe sinister.

When pack meetings happened and the wolves rough housed with each other, Lydia, Braeden and Allison talked, Derek instructed and watched. He was on his phone researching, bouncing questions off, and sparing with Peter. Slowly but surely getting more dangerous with his knowledge of whatever he could gleam. With each day he unknowingly let that darkness slink to the surface until finally he and it were one of the same. 

The pack meeting was winding down and everyone agreed to stay the night. However this was a pack of werewolves which just meant party time in the woods. It wasn’t the full moon and even if it was he wouldn’t be full of energy. The darkness called no the tree called, ‘it’s time to ascend little one, find me’, and he dashed into the woods.


	3. explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

It was funny, he used to be the pack's human, a normality in this ridiculous world he lives, filled with wolves, kamina’s and hunters. Now he was running into the woods to the nemeton it was the only thing that could probably call out to him.

Behind him he could hear the pack give chase but he was too fast. The world blurred around him as he ran and even though he couldn’t see anything but flashes of the environment around him, he could feel he was close.

Then he was in front of the stump the leftovers of the nemeton, unlike before it didn’t talk with words or radiate with darkness. It called to him, he could feel what it wanted. 

He put his palm on the stump, then the world went white. Something left him and he was giving even more. Then the world went black.

When he woke up he was nowhere near the nemeton, he felt whole and he heard the pack approach. It was not the whole pack just Scott, Laura, and Malia. 

“Stiles what was that, why did you just take off all of a sudden”, Laura approached him. “Something was calling me, I found out it was the nemeton.” He wasn’t going to hide anything if he asked if they were already wary of him after the fox took a joy ride in his body. “So what happened then because it doesn’t look like you made it to the tree.” 

“Well after i arrived in the clearing i touch the tree and then it felt like i lost something but gained something that made me feel better.” “the same tree that demanded sacrifices and held the nogitsune are you sure there isn’t anything wrong”, scott asked with concern. His response was to nod in the negative. After that they all just made their way back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a something I've thought about a lot. I personally believe Stiles is the strongest character on the show. He's figure out the clues, saved lives ,had to deal with parent death at a young age, bullying, assault, possession, his best friend basically turning his back on him because of some outsider, and then being erased from peoples mind and reality. He has to be the most broken in the pack.
> 
> So I going to write this and see how far this last.
> 
> Laura, Boyd, Erica, and Allison are alive. 
> 
> This is right after the nogitsune.


End file.
